


No Delaying the Inevitable

by articcat621



Series: A Tale of Two Houses [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, Community: mixandmatch100, F/M, Marriage Contracts, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Lucius Malfoy initiates a marriage contract between Draco and Astoria Malfoy, much to Hermione's despair.





	No Delaying the Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Not beta'd, but enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: delayed 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, JKR does. Not making any money.

"Is there any way we can stop it?" Hermione asked, tears in her eyes. "He knows we're together... why would he do this?"

Draco took his girlfriend's hand. "I tried to stop him, but we can't. There's blood magic in the contract. If we delay it, both Astoria and I will die."

Hermione fell to her knees in grief. "It can't be delayed? Draco?"

Draco joined her on the ground, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered softly.

Hermione knew that he did, but it wasn't enough. They would have to end things.

"I'm sorry," Draco cried.


End file.
